Tu chico ideal
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Yukino solía hacer eso, y si lo toleraban era solo porque era Yukino, la única que podía convencerlos de responder una encuesta titulada "Tu chico ideal".


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Sabertooth. Insinuaciones BL y GL (Pongo a Minerva y Yukino porque, me parece, son las menos sutiles; y porque solo puedo poner cuatro personajes —no seis— y no me va eso de ir tirando al azar).

 **Extensión:** 4060 palabras.

 **Notas:** El día que yo haga un fic de este gremio sin colmar de slash y femslash nada sutil de fondo será el fin del mundo. (Yo escribo a Sabertooth al estilo Free! Nadie es abiertamente gay pero la homosexualidad se siente en el aire (?). Es una ociosidad de cuatro mil palabras que llevaba mucho tiempo en mi PC y que en definitiva no cambiará vuestras vidas, pero al menos me divertí escribiéndola.

 **.**

* * *

 **Tu chico ideal.**

* * *

Yukino solía, cuando un articulo le gustaba mucho, hacer eso. Lo toleraban porque, bueno, era Yukino.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó la maga, ingresando al salón y captando la atención de los cuatros magos y Minerva—. Ah —musitó.

Se sonrojó, no porque no estuviese acostumbrada o no le agradase la presencia de la maga, pero no había considerado la opción de que estuviese presente.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Minerva, ya acostumbrada a que la menor tuviese ese tipo de reacciones con ella.

—Nada —respondió Yukino, sentándose en el sillón a un lado de Sting—. Chicos —repitió.

—¿De qué es ahora? —preguntó Rufus, sentado en el sofá de en frente a un lado de Orga.

A qué iba su pregunta era obvio, todos habían notado la revista en manos de la maga. Y es que cuando a Yukino le gustaba mucho un articulo lo compartía, lo mismo cuando una encuesta la divertía.

—Tu chico ideal. —Los cuatro magos la miraron más que extrañados. Minerva enarcó la ceja, curiosa—. Por San Valentín —comenzó Yukino—, pusieron una encuesta sobre tu chico ideal.

—¿No esperarás que la contestemos? —cuestionó Sting, contemplando a la maga.

—¡Son pocas preguntas! —dijo Yukino, abriendo la revista—. Y pueden considerar como que es tu chica ideal, cambias el sexo y ya.

—Lo siento mucho, pero yo no voy a contestar algo que se titula tu chico ideal.

—¡Orga!

—Yo lo apoyo.

—¡Rogue!

Minerva aguantó la risa ante la situación, la que ya iba captando, pues al llevar poco tiempo reincorporada aún no se adaptaba del todo a la nueva rutina.

—¿Viniste corriendo para que te respondan una encuesta? —cuestionó, divertida.

Y una encuesta diseñada para chicas, además.

—Bueno, sí —respondió Yukino, algo avergonzada—. ¿Usted quiere contestarla?

Como se notaba que Yukino precisaba de hacerse más compañía femenina para comentar esos temas, aunque si le preguntaban eso de que involucrara a los magos sonaba divertido.

—No me interesa —dijo—, además ya se los pediste a ellos. —Mucho más divertido que responderla ella.

Yukino no insistió, no le iba a insistir a Minerva si ya le había dicho que no. Por eso solo dejó la revista abierta sobre sus piernas y miró a sus compañeros con cara de cordero degollado, en una suplica muda.

Suspiró masivo.

—De acuerdo —accedió Sting.

—¡Gracias! —La mirada de la maga se centró en la revista, tomándola nuevamente y volteando levemente hacia su maestro—. A ver, Sting-sama, ¿en qué te fijas primero cuando conoces a un chico? Eh... chica. —El rubio bufó, más aún al notar las risas de los otros—. Si es atractivo o no, la manera en que te trata, sus talentos o su forma de ser.

Sting se frotó las sienes, consciente de que eso iba para largo y que la clara diversión de sus compañeros lo sacaba de quicio.

—A ustedes también les tocará, dejen de reírse —reclamó—. Pues —se cruzó de brazos— supongo que sus talentos, que sea alguien poderoso.

—Hablamos de una chica.

—Poderosa.

—En el caso de Sting —se metió Rogue—, yo digo que sí es su chico ideal.

Hubo risas solapadas.

—Muere Rogue —dijo el rubio.

Yukino rodó los ojos antes de ignorar la disputa verbal de sus compañeros, ni que fuera raro, y continuar en lo suyo.

—¿Para que alguien conquiste tu corazón debe? —dijo, captando nuevamente la atención de Sting—. Impresionarte, ser primero tu amigo, ser atractivo o tratarte adecuadamente.

—Ser mi amigo... amiga —se corrigió el rubio.

—¿Para conquistar al chico de tus sueños... —hasta a Minerva casi se le escapó la risa—, a la chica de tus sueños tú?

—Yukino, ¿esto en verdad es necesario?

—No me interrumpa, Sting-sama —reclamó Yukino antes de continuar—. Primera opción, seducirlo; segundo, convivir con él, quiero decir ella. Enseñarle tus virtudes o ser amable y carismática... co, carismático.

Sting Eucliffe se preguntó, antes de responder aquello, qué demonios pasó por su cabeza al momento de acceder. Hacer feliz a Yukino, de seguro. Estúpidas revistas con sus estúpidas encuestas que, encima, no servían para nada. Respondió, por supuesto, esa pregunta y las siguientes, ya no le quedaba de otra.

—Viendo la tabla de resultados —dijo Yukino una vez la última pregunta fue contestada—, tu chico ideal, quiero decir tu chica ideal —corrigió—, es el chico serio, quiero decir la chica seria.

El maestro se tapó la cara.

—Por favor Yukino, si de verdad vas a cambiar el sexo hazlo —rogó.

Encima sus otros compañeros tenían el descaro de reírse, los muy imbéciles. Excluía a la señorita, por supuesto, aunque también se estuviera riendo.

—El chico, chica seria —dijo Yukino—. Es aquel, aquella, que no suele decir lo que piensa o ser muy expresivo, expresiva, pero en el fondo es una persona amable y cariñosa. De seguro ya lo, la conoces, como alguno de tus amigos, de tus amigas; ese, esa que es callada pero tras conocerlo bien has visto la gran persona que puede ser. El tipo de chico, de chica, que te escucharía cuando tienes un problema y con el que, con la que pasarías largos ratos juntos sin incomodarte. Pese a ser callado, el tiempo juntos les ha permitido conectar perfectamente. Ese mejor amigo, mejor amiga, al que consigues concebir como algo más con el paso del tiempo.

Minerva enarcó una ceja tras eso, sonriendo por la pequeña coincidencia que notaba. En tanto, Sting seguía con su rostro tapado porque «por favor, Yukino, cambia en verdad el sexo de esa cosa». Los demás se reían, qué más iban a hacer.

—Dejen de reírse —exigió el rubio.

—Oh, vamos Sting —dijo Rogue entre carcajadas—, ¿no estás feliz de saber quien es tu chico ideal?

—Muérete Rogue.

—Ya tienes más o menos una idea de quién te llevará al altar, Sting —se burló Rufus—, para que puedas usar un lindo vestido de novia.

—Muérete tú también.

—Chicos, no se rían de Sting-sama —pidió Yukino—. ¿Quién responde ahora?

—Rufus —dijo Sting.

—Me niego —replicó este.

—No puedes negarte, Rufus —dijo Minerva, divertida.

—¿Ah? —El susodicho volteó hacia la maga—. ¿Y por qué no?

—Bien, Rufus —Yukino no iba a cuestionar a Minerva, por supuesto que no, además que participara, más o menos, la hacía feliz, le gustaba tenerla cerca—, ¿en qué te fijas primero cuando conoces a un chico?

Sting solo pudo estallar en carcajadas. Oh, la dulce venganza.

—¡Eso, Rufus, qué le miras primero a un chico!

El mago de creación lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Venga, responde, ya no te queda de otra —dijo Orga, sonriendo.

—El físico —dijo el mago, de mal humor—. ¿Qué más le voy a ver? Ni que viera la personalidad con la mirada.

—¡Rufus! —reclamó Yukino—. ¿Pero te fijas en si es guapo, er... guapa, o no? —aclaró—. O alguien llega a interesarte por su personalidad, sus aptitudes o la manera de ser contigo.

—Eso, responde adecuadamente —dijo Rogue—, a menos que en verdad te gusten los chicos guapos.

Hasta Minerva rió.

—Muérete —dijo entre dientes el mago.

—Responde, Rufus —exigió Yukino.

—Cómo es conmigo, obviamente. —Todos lo miraron—. ¿Qué?, ¿tendría que importarme, acaso, que alguien sea atractivo o sepa tocar el violín si a la vez es un pendejo más inmaduro que Sting?

—¡Oye, yo no soy inmaduro!

—Lo que digas, niñato —comentó Orga.

Sting fulminó al mayor con la mirada. Yukino, nuevamente, decidió ignorar la disputa verbal.

—¿Para que alguien conquiste tu corazón debe? —cuestionó—. Impresionarte, ser primero tu amigo, ser atractivo o tratarte adecuadamente.

—Tratarlo adecuadamente, como a la princesa que es —dijo Sting.

El libro que Rufus había estado leyendo, al menos hasta que llegó Yukino y lo interrumpió, fue a dar a su ojo.

—Imbécil —dijo Rufus, sonriendo ante los gritos de Sting.

—¡Serás...!

—¡No peleen! —exigió Yukino—. Y responde, Rufus.

Minerva apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos, algo aburrida, a ella solo le interesaba el resultado, no las preguntas para llegar a él.

—Impresionarme —respondió el mago.

—Bien —dijo Yukino antes de continuar—. Ahora, para conquistar al chico de tus sueños tú: lo seduces, convives con él, le enseñas tus virtudes o eres amable y carismática... eres carismático —se corrigió.

Sting volvió a reír mientras Rufus enarcaba una ceja.

—¿Qué sentido tiene que cambies el final si no cambias nada más?

Yukino hizo un berrinche con el rostro, inflando las mejillas, antes de responder.

—Estoy leyendo, cuesta cambiar —se defendió—. Ahora responde.

—Eso, ¿qué haces tú para conquistar a un chico? —se rió Rogue.

—Nada —contestó el mago de creación con molestia—, ¿para qué conquistaría yo a alguien? Mi tiempo libre no es tanto.

—Descarta ser amable y carismático —comentó Sting, ganándose una mirada fulminante.

—Pero por supuesto —se metió Minerva—, si tú eres de los que deben conquistar.

—Señorita, su opinión no es necesaria en estos momentos.

—Responde algo decente y ya —dijo Orga—, así terminas rápido la tonta encuesta.

—No es tonta —se quejó Yukino.

Rufus rodó los ojos, antes de pensar unos momentos, largos momentos, qué responder.

—Ser amable y carismático —resolvió finalmente, ganándose las miradas de todos—. ¿Qué?

—¿Tú siquiera puedes hacer eso? —inquirió Sting.

—Contigo por supuesto que no, me gusta la gente con un coeficiente intelectual más elevado.

Minerva rió con esa respuesta, notando como Sting fruncía el ceño.

—Imbécil —dijo entre dientes el rubio, notando como Rogue y Orga también reían y enojándose todavía más.

Que era el maestro, maldita sea, dónde estaba el respeto correspondiente.

—Bien —dijo Yukino, pasando a la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Qué excusa das para evitar una cita? —inquirió—. Inventas algún pretexto, alegas tener trabajo o estar cansado, armas algún otro plan para ese día o eres directo.

—La última, ¿no? —se metió Minerva—. No lo veo a Rufus inventándose excusas cuando puede decir las cosas a la cara.

—Apoyo esa idea —la secundó Orga.

El mago de creación los miró, pero no dijo nada. Yukino, ante eso, solo paso a las siguientes preguntas, para luego dar vuelta la página para ver los resultados.

—A ver —Yukino contempló la tabla de resultados—. Tu chico, quiero decir —la maga suspiró, cansada de tener siempre el mismo error y ocasionar siempre las mismas risas— tu chica ideal es el chico extravagante —rodó los ojos, al demonio, ni siquiera sabía por qué se daba el trabajo de cambiar el sexo si se reían igual—. Es aquel que suele salir de lo convencional, no es el prototipo de príncipe azul ni de cerca. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso como en el cuento de la princesa y el sapo, en el fondo sí puede serlo. Es justo lo que necesitas, alguien poco convencional con quien te puedas entender a pesar de lo complicada de tu propia personalidad. El tipo de chica con el que congeniarías perfectamente para sorpresa de todos, y con quien puedes visualizar fácilmente una vida juntos en sincronía aunque quizás aún no te hallas dado cuenta de ello.

Minerva volvió a enarcar una ceja mientras Sting reía estrepitosamente, cosa que daba lo mismo porque en realidad nadie le estaba prestando verdadera atención.

—Genial —dijo Rufus con indiferencia.

Yukino lo miró levemente molesta antes de mirar a Rogue.

—Rogue-sama, es su turno.

El mago de sombras la miró levemente aterrado.

—Claro —musitó.

—Bueno, la primera pregunta —dijo Yukino—. ¿En qué te fijas primero cuando conoces a un chico? Si es atractivo, personalidad, talentos y eso —resumió, total ya la había leído antes.

Rogue lo pensó unos momentos.

—Su forma de ser —dijo finalmente.

—Bien. ¿Para que alguien conquiste tu corazón debe? —cuestionó—. Impresionarte, ser primero tu amigo, ser atractivo o tratarte adecuadamente —enumeró, mirando al mago de sombras levemente extrañada de que aún nadie dijera nada.

Minerva estaba callada y muy atenta a la conversación, pero Rufus se encontraba reclinado contra el sillón en un aspecto levemente aburrido y algo hastiado, y Orga se mantenía indiferente. Sting sí tenía una sonrisa en el rosto.

—Ser mi amigo.

La maga sonrió, echándole otra mirada al resto antes de continuar.

—Para conquistar al chico de tus sueños tú: lo seduces, convives con él, le enseñas tus virtudes o eres amable y carismática.

Hubo un pequeño carraspeó con eso último, Yukino se lamento unos momentos no cambiar ese carismática.

—Pues —Cheney lo pensó unos momentos—, supongo que convivir.

—Vale, ¿qué excusa das para evitar una cita? Inventas algún pretexto, alegas...

—No me gusta dar excusas —la cortó Rogue—, la última, como Rufus.

—Ustedes dos no tienen corazón —habló finalmente Sting—, simplemente van y rechazan, que crueldad —agregó.

—Cállate idiota —le dijo Rogue—, uno puede rechazar sin ser grosero, y considero más grosero ir inventando escusas.

Yukino suspiró y continuó.

—¿Cuál sería tu primera cita ideal? —preguntó—. Una cena romántica, un paseo por el parque, algo alocado y poco convencional o alguna actividad intima.

—Todavía me pregunto qué demonios quiere decir esa cosa con actividad intima —comentó Orga.

—Bueno, de seguro hay un chico ideal para las chicas a las que les gustan saltar a la acción en la primera cita —dijo Minerva.

—¡Que no se refiere a sexo! —reclamó Yukino, molesta. Habían comentado lo mismo las veces anteriores que había preguntado.

—A qué, entonces —dijo Rufus.

—Alguna otra cosa —Yukino agitó la mano, restandole importancia al asunto—. Ahora dejen de hablar de eso y responda, Rogue-sama.

Rogue suspiró.

—Ni idea, todo suena —lo pensó unos momentos—, estúpido.

—¡Algo alocado no es estúpido! —replicó Sting.

—Lo que acabas de decir no tuvo sentido —dijo Rufus—. Piensa en la cena como cena, quita el romántica y ya, es un buen panorama.

—Apoyo, es comer —dijo Orga.

Minerva rió suavemente mientras Rogue volvía a suspirar.

—La cena no suena bien —refutó—, puedo comer en cualquier otra parte.

—Pues entonces elija otra, Rogue-sama, pero elija.

—A menos que resulte que te gusta como suena la actividad intima —bromeó Minerva.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Rogue.

Yukino rodó los ojos al ver mago sonrojarse y más aún con la risa de los demás. Decir nuevamente que la revista no se refería a sexo era estúpido e inútil, así que decidió no hacerlo.

—Rogue-sama, responda.

—Pasear por el parque, es lo que suena menos tarado.

—Es lo que suena más pendejo —comentó Orga.

Se ganó una mirada fulminante de parte del mago de sombras, pero este no dijo nada pues Yukino habló.

—La última.

—Por suerte.

La maga lo miró levemente molesta antes de continuar.

—¿Qué regalo suena mejor para ti? —dijo—. Un ramo de flores, una caja de chocolates, alguna joya o algo con historia.

—Responde Rogue, los regalos típicos y cursis o el que viene del museo nacional.

—¡Rufus! —replicó Yukino por sobre las risas—. Se refiere a algo que... bueno, que les recuerde algo a la pareja o cosas así.

—Me quedo con el museo nacional, gracias.

—Rogue-sama —se quejó la chica, suspirando y cambiando a la página de resultados—. Bien, su chico ideal es —revisó la tabla—, el chico extrovertido.

—Asumo que estamos ante polos opuestos —comentó Sting.

Rogue lo miró molesto, rechinando los dientes ante las risas del resto.

—El chico extrovertido —dijo Yukino—, es ese chico que suele hacer bromas y llamar la atención, usualmente con una sonrisa en el rostro. A veces puede ser algo insistente o cargante, pero también es alguien dulce y sabe reconocer un error. Siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas y es muy enérgico, animando a las personas a su alrededor. Por eso una de sus mejores características es que sabe animarte en tus días malos, subiéndote el animo aún sin proponerselo. Ese compañero que siempre estará ahí para darte una mano y del que, aunque jamás de los jamases lo digas, estás muy agradecido.

Minerva enarcó una ceja, una vez más, antes de soltar un leve carraspeo que captó la atención de Cheney.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada —sonrió la maga—. Es un resultado muy bonito.

—¡Eso! —exclamó Sting—. ¡Has hallado al amor de tu vida! Felicidades, Rogue.

Rufus soltó una carcajada.

—Oh sí, ahora ya sabes que chicos te convienen.

—No vaya a ser que acabes con algún patán —agregó Orga.

—Iros a la mierda todos.

Yukino rodó los ojos, antes de sonreír e ignorar la disputa verbal como ya era experta en hacer.

—Tu turno, Orga.

—Viva, lo que siempre he querido.

La maga suspiró pero decidió que, así como podía ignorar la disputa verbal que solían mantener sus compañeros, podía ignorar sus comentarios.

—Primera pregunta, ¿en qué te fijas primero cuando conoces a un chico?

—Físico.

—Eh... vale —que rápido—. Segunda pregunta, ¿para que alguien conquiste tu corazón debe? Impresionarte, ser primero tu amigo, ser atractivo o tratarte adecuadamente.

Orga hizo un gesto de desagrado en tanto Sting reía por lo bajo.

—Esa pregunta es horriblemente cursi.

—Orga, responde.

—Impresionarme, supongo.

—Bien —Yukino sonrió—. Tercera pregunta, para conquistar al chico de tus sueños tú: lo seduces, convives con él, le enseñas tus virtudes o eres amable y carismática.

—Orga lo seduce, obvio —se rió Sting.

—Orga te golpea en la cara, obvio —contraatacó el mayor.

—Hazlo —dijo Rufus.

Yukino rodó los ojos, armándose de paciencia y mirando a Minerva, que observaba la escena divertida junto a Rogue, que lucía aburrido. Suspiró y, ignorando el grito de dolor de su maestro a quien acaban de golpear en la cara, volvió la mirada a la revista.

—Entonces qué respondes, Orga.

—Ninguna de las anteriores, no sé, pon convivir y ya.

La maga volvió a rodar los ojos, que poca disposición tenían para responder una sencilla encuesta (para chicas).

—Vale, cuarta pregunta. ¿Qué excusa das para evitar una cita?

El mayor enarcó una ceja, pensativo e ignorando los reclamos de su maestro, a quien le sangraba la nariz, contra su persona. Incluso ignoro el hecho de que trataba de empujarlo del sillón sin mucho éxito mientras Rufus los miraba divertido.

—Decir que estoy cansado, supongo.

—Entiendo. Quinta pregunta, ¿cuál sería tu primera cita ideal? —cuestionó—. Una cena romántica, un paseo por el parque...

—La cena.

—Vale.

—Que lindo, compartes cita ideal con Rufus —se burló Sting, todavía molesto... y con la nariz rota.

—Cállate —exigió el mago de creación—, es mejor que la estupidez que respondiste tú.

—¡Que no era una respuesta estúpida!

Yukino suspiró una vez más antes de continuar.

—Vamos, la última pregunta —dijo.

—Todo lo que tú dices es estúpido —se metió Rogue.

—Rogue, eres un maldito traidor. ¡Me duele la nariz, podrías al menos preocuparte!

—Otro día —dijo el mago de sombras, ocasionando que Rufus riera con fuerza.

—Te duele por una muy buena causa —comentó Orga.

—Orga —llamó Yukino, una vez más—, la última pregunta.

—¿Cuál, la del regalo?

—Sí, esa —sonrió la maga—. ¿Qué regalo suena mejor para ti? —inquirió—. Un ramo de flores, una caja de chocolates, alguna joya o algo con historia.

—Los chocolates.

Yukino hubiera preguntado por qué, pero no dudaba que la respuesta sería la misma que la de Sting: «son comida».

—A ver —susurró, dando vuelta la página para mirar la hoja de resultados—, tu chico ideal es el caballero.

Sting se arrojó en el sillón para reír con fuerza.

—¡Claro, como eres el prototipo de princesa!

—Te voy a romper la nariz de verdad.

—Si ya se la rompiste —comentó Minerva, divertida—. ¿Qué harás ahora, incrustarsela en el cerebro?

—¿Qué cerebro? —inquirió Rufus.

El mago de luz no le dijo nada solo porque estaba demasiado ocupado riendo para disgusto del mayor. Yukino suspiró antes de regresar la mirada a la revista para leer, ignorando los comentarios de los demás.

—El caballero —dijo—, es aquel chico refinado y de buenos modales, detallista y adulador. Tiende a ser muy atento pero a la vez algo exagerado, quizás hasta un poco rutinario. Sin embargo, sigue siendo un encanto. Eso sí, no es así con todo mundo, por algo los caballeros le dedicaban hazañas a su doncella y no más. Con el resto del mundo puede ser de infinitas formas diferentes, pero contigo siempre será especial y eso es un punto a favor, aunque no sea del todo amable con tus familiares o mejor amigo. De cualquier manera y pese a que puede actuar algo cambiante, incluso un tanto cínico o infantil, sabes que te quiere a pesar de lo complicado que puede resultar a veces.

Minerva soltó una suave risa cuando acabo, la única porque los otros seguían enfrascados en la batalla verbal diaria. Yukino suspiró antes de cerrar la revista, total ya había acabado.

—Bueno, fue divertido —dijo a la nada—. ¿Qué les pareció?

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Sting, que ahora además de la nariz rota tenía un ojo morado.

La maga prefirió no preguntar.

—La encuesta —aclaró.

—Tonta.

—Pendeja.

—Tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

—Pudo ser peor.

Yukino sonrió al oírlos.

—A mí me pareció divertida —comentó.

—¡Estupendo!

—Si te hace feliz.

—Lo que sea por ti.

—Es bueno que te divierta.

Yukino dejó la revista a un lado.

—Gracias por responderla, chicos.

—No hay de qué —dijeron los cuatro.

—Ya pueden hacer lo que hacían —comentó.

Sting enarcó una ceja, pensativo, en tanto Rufus se levantaba para recoger el libro que le había aventando al ojo —y que no era responsable de su ojo morado, ese había sido Rogue— para continuar su lectura. Orga bostezó, levantándose del sillón y estirándose en el proceso.

—¿Vas a ir a entrenar? —inquirió Rufus.

—Ajá.

—Te sigo —comentó el mago de creación, libro en mano.

Rogue los miró marcharse antes de levantarse y tomar a su maestro del hombro, para tirar de él.

—¿Qué? —reclamó Sting.

—Papeleo.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero...!

—Nada de peros, Sting, andando.

El rubio hizo un puchero, siguiendo a su compañero a regañadientes, ni que le gustara revisar los papeles y demás.

Minerva sonrió unos momentos antes de levantarse, captando la atención de Yukino, y sentarse al lado de esta.

—¿Señorita?

—Qué tal.

La menor parpadeó.

—¿Necesita algo?

—Nada en particular, solo que lo pensé y en realidad no me molesta responder.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó Yukino, cogiendo la revista rápidamente para volver a abrirla en la página de las preguntas—. Bien, eh... —tragó saliva, sonrojándose levemente antes de hablar—, ¿en qué se fija primero cuando conoce a un chico? —inquirió, algo incómoda ante la sonrisa de la mayor.

—Sus talentos.

—Entiendo. —Yukino sonrió antes de volver la mirada a la revista—. ¿Para que alguien conquiste su corazón —dijo, hablando pausadamente—, debe? Impresionarla, ser su amigo, ser atractivo o tratarla adecuadamente.

—Impresionarme.

—Vale. Para conquistar al chico de sus sueños, usted —leyó—, ¿lo seduce, convive con él, le enseña sus virtudes o es amable y carismática?

Minerva rió suavemente unos momentos.

—Yukino.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes cambiar todas las preguntas de tú a usted pero no podías cambiar el masculino al femenino?

La maga estelar parpadeó unos momentos antes de entender su punto y sonrojarse.

—Es... costumbre —dijo, algo avergonzada y devolviendo la mirada al papel—. ¿Respuesta?

—Lo seduzco.

—Ajá —susurró la maga, sonriendo nerviosa antes de seguir—. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué excusa da para evitar una cita?

—No doy excusas.

—Lo supuse.

—¿Lo supusiste?

—No importa. La otra pregunta. ¿Cuál sería tu primera cita ideal? —preguntó—. Una cena romántica, un paseo por el parque, algo alocado y poco convencional o alguna actividad intima.

La mayor se inclinó levemente hacia ella antes de responder.

—Actividad intima.

Yukino no despegó sus ojos de la revista pero se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Ah —musitó.

—¿Qué? ¿No eras tú la que decía que eso no hablaba de sexo?

—Por supuesto —tartamudeó, golpeando levemente las hojas con sus dedos, algo cohibida—. ¿Qué regalo suena mejor para usted? —leyó—. Un ramo de flores, una caja de chocolates, alguna joya o algo con historia.

Minerva desvió la mirada y pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

—Algo que tenga historia, supongo.

—¿Del museo nacional? —bromeó Yukino.

—Del museo nacional.

Se sonrieron unos momentos antes de que Yukino regresara la vista a las páginas, dando la vuelta.

—Déjeme ver —pidió—. Su resultado es el chico tímido. Es aquel... —se cortó cuando la mayor le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No es necesario —aclaró, sonriéndole—, me hago una idea de quien es.

* * *

 **Soy tan sutil como una locomotora (?)**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
